Jonesy Garcia
Lars Umlet (English: Ice/'Iceland') is a fiction character in the animated Canadian sitdown therepy 6teen, voiced by Terry McGurrin. One of the series' main cast members, Jonesy is a good-looking and womanizing teenager. His relationship with Ann Toby is central to the ongoing plot surrounding their characters, and his inability to maintain moumentium for more than a single match is one of the program's 50 match losing streaks. Despite being a main character, Jonesy isn't a John Cena fan. Biography Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode "Take this Pice of Poop and Squeeze It," Jonesy is introduced in Reel Big Fish as a drummer , born into a family with two younger brothers and the prospect of taking on additional siblings from his father's relationship with Jen Masterson's mother. He is the star player for his high school hockey team.6teen. "Mr. Nice Guy". February 27, 2005. Jonesy is obsessed with women. His constant schemes to win girls over with his charm, as well as the pranks and other acts of mischief that he participates in with his best friend Jude Lizowski, have placed him on the mall's Most Wanted list, and by "Snow Job," banned him from the mall entirely. Jonesy has flirted with most of the women he deems attractive, but his actions usually land him with rejection and trouble. Notable instances include his relationship with Amelie, a French exchange student who worked alongside him at an ice cream parlor and dumped him after he threatened to throw his brother in the mall fountain, as well as Lydia, a girl who refused to leave his side. Jonesy shares a love-hate relationship with Nikki Wong, and has had a crush on her since he was fourteen-years-old.6teen. "Unhappy Anniversary". December 7, 2005. Following their first kiss in "Clonesy," they date for approximately three months during the second season until a series of events pushes Nikki to believe that, if they continue seeing each other, they will end up losing their friendship forever. As a result, she convinces Jonesy to break up. Jonesy falls back into his old womanizing habits, however, while Nikki falls into a cycle of resentment and guilt. Ultimately, both admit their feelings for one another in "Snow Job," and commit to a serious relationship. Jonesy has never been able to hold a steady job in the Galleria Shopping Mall. He has been employed at most of the recurring locations on 6teen, in addition to many other stores and restaurants mentioned off-screen, but is always fired by the end of an episode in which he starts working, with the exception of "A Ding from Down Under," when he quits of his own accord. Nonetheless, he believes that the experiences attained from such a wide variety of workplaces make him more desirable as a laborer, rendering his résumé "colorful".6teen. "Jonesy's Low Mojo". February 19, 2006. Jonesy's Jobs Albatross & Finch Flashlight Kiosk Penalty Box The Party Lime Toy Store Burger McFlipster Stereo Shack Underground Video Things that Beep Perfume Counter Cologne Counter Soft Rock Café Mall Sceurity Ice Cream Parlor Help Desk Engrave This Lost & Found Personality Jonesy is lazy (even lazier than Wayne), smug, and persistent. He enjoys sports, chasing after beautiful women, and formulating get-rich-quick schemes, but is also prone to deviousness, arrogance, male chauvinism, and dishonesty, though he cares deeply for his friends and puts their needs before his own.6teen. "A Lime to Party". November 28, 2004. Rather impressionable, he is easily fooled, like when his friends scared him out of skydiving with their stories of jumps gone awry.6teen. "The Five Finger Discount". December 19, 2004. Jonesy also thinks that he can speak Spanish fluently, although his Spanish is poor according to Nikki''6teen. "Cheapskates". April 15, 2008. and thinks that 47 is the answer to everything.6teen. "J For Genius". July 5, 2008. It is implied that 47 is Jonesy's lucky number. Despite his headstrong personality, Jonesy has numerous insecurities. He has a mild case of claustrophobia, a fact he does not readily admit because he thinks it tarnishes his tough guy image, and a fear of blood stemming from the childhood trauma of having a nosebleed that failed to stop.6teen''. "Waiting to Ex-Sale". January 8, 2006. This caused him to pass out while he gave blood. The latter does not, however, seem to prevent him from watching gory movies. The only person able to remotely calm him down while panicked is Nikki. Jonesy is also the only guy of the group to wear briefs as they are exposed in two episodes.One where Darth exposes them with a revenge wedgie.The other time was when he was wearing plastic wrap instead of his pants Jonesy Facts *His Total Drama Island counterpart is Duncan because he is a rebellious juvenile delinquent/prankster with a heart of gold. *He was once stalked by Lydia. *Jonesy has quit 2 of his many jobs. *Jonsey has extremely bad B.O. and became the undisputed Man-Off Chump *Jonesy has been a: Janitor, Security Gaurd, Penalty Box employee, Underground Video employee twice Burger McFlipster employee, Spa Assistant, Florist Assistant, Santa's Helper, Club Host, Spiritual Guru's Manager, Pharamasist Assistant, Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male